Double
redooooooo a dicephalus twin who was born conjoined at the mid-section of her body, giving her four arms, two legs, four wings (although one of them is underdeveloped and unable to function properly), two separate heads, two hearts, two lungs, and the normal amount of her other organs. She also has a case of piebaldism |-| New = Appearance Right side-Whitelight, is more white on her side from the piebaldism, slightly smaller and weaker. Her left wing is underdeveloped and unable to function Left side-Sealight, more developed with less piebaldism. Has two functioning wings, Main scales a lightish-blue color (#082338), fins and wing membrane a much deeper version (#010F1A), stripes a lighter version of her main scales (#304E65), underscales a lighter version than her stripes (#7E8D99), piebald areas a much lighter version than her underscales (#D2D8DD). Whitelight's eyes are a swampy cyan (#062D36), while Sealight's eyes are an ocean blue (#0A1C3A). Personality They together aren't very trusting of other dragons due to their history of bullying due to their heads. They also dislike being asked questions about how it feels to live and move about with a conjoined twin, as it gives them the impression that dragons only care aboutthem having two heads and how the function, and not their feelings. Sealight is the slightly more bold one, and is more open and talkative. She does her best to defend Whitelight from bullying, harsh comments, and other things that may upset her. She acts like the bigger and protective sister, *hesitant to trust others wip History wip Abilities *standard SeaWing abilities *struggles more to do things like flying, swimming, and walking since they only control their side of their body. The tail is controlled by whoever is currently wanting it to move *their aquatic is spotty, since they only control the stripes on their side of the body, making it so that the other twin has no idea what their twin is saying, since they cannot see the stripes beyond their face and arms wip |-| Old = THIS IS MAH OC, SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL! Appearance Double is a light lagoon blue SeaWing with purple webbing, pearly claws, teeth, and horns, seaweed green underbelly and wings, and light green stripes. She has one unique feature, they are a defected twin, fused together, so she has two hearts, four lungs, two tails, and two heads. Movement is difficult because they both have to work together to walk somewhere or do something. They have two names, her right head name is Searay, and the left head's name is Seafish. Searay has purple eyes, and Seafish has emerald green eyes. Personality Searay is nice, caring, and careful. Seafish is almost the exact opposite, she is always ready for war, is mostly uncareful, and can be rude. But however, even though Seafish is rude, when annoyed, Searay can totally snap and strike fear into Seafish. When concentrating enough, they can both read their other twins mind's, because their minds are connected somehow. History Double was abandoned at birth because of their defect. WIP Weapons Double heads and tails, claws, read each other's minds Quotes "I was thinking the same thing!" "Dare insult me and you will get it!" Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress